Carved in Stone
by sensual l e t t u c e
Summary: "If you want to know what happened so bad, this is the only way." She interrupted him, an edge of finality in her voice. Buffy turned on her feet and left the library, leaving her watcher to his thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the movie or the TV series, nor do I own anything related.

_A/N:_ This story has been on my mind for a while, because while I love the show and the movie, it _really_ bothers me that they don't flow together. The chapters might vary in length, just a heads up. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1.

...

..

...

"Now, when faced with this decision, you must make a choice - one that ends with either life, or death-"

"You are completely right Giles - I'll go with the blue, it matches my shoes!" Buffy decided cheerfully, opening the bottle of nail polish and proceeding to carefully coat her fingernails in the color.

"Right. What? No!" The Englishman sighed, lowering the book from his face to glare at the petite blonde. " Buffy, you must pay attention to these lessons, I'm giving you vital information-"

"Giles, when am I ever going to run into a Yucko demon?" Buffy interrupted, still looking at her nails.

"It's pronounced 'Yulgo', actually," Giles corrected.

"Whatever. I doubt I'll be anywhere near the Mediterranean Sea anytime soon."

"What?" He asked in confusion, only to realize she had correctly named the demon's known habitat while it had appeared as though she was tuning him out. Giles set the book down and stared at his Slayer, who never ceased to baffle him.

It had only been a week and a half since their first meeting, but it felt like much longer with all that had already happened. He should have anticipated that though, Slayers seemed to attract all sorts of trouble. Not that Buffy couldn't handle it, though. Giles was confident in her abilities, even with her attitude and strange ways.

"Hello? Earth to Giles - if you are too busy daydreaming about tea to listen to me, can we cut this lesson short?" Buffy questioned, holding her hands gingerly in front of her as she waited for the polish to dry.

Sometimes the Watcher wondered how his predecessor dealt with the rebellious girl.

Giles closed the book and set it on the library table, resisting the urge to roll his eyes - as that would be very childish indeed - and nodded. "Yes, we can pick the lesson back up tomorrow-"

Buffy smiled and stood up.

"-but, we are not done quite yet."

She sat back down, pouting.

"I know we have not know each other for long, but I do think we, despite our differences, can be great partners… perhaps even friends?" He was rewarded with a smile, causing him to stutter out the question on his mind. "W-well I thought that it might make it a bit easier for me if I was to read M-merrick's journal.. that is if you still have it-"

"I don't." She replied simply, looking back down at her fingers. "I'd rather not sit here for the whole night storytelling, either, if you don't mind? I have to play with some numbers for a math test tomorrow." She joked, her tone light, but Giles knew she was holding something back.

"Oh, very well." He replied, dejected. He had been given basic information about his Slayer, and had learned a lot from just being in her presence, but he had looked forward to reading the journal.

Buffy hopped off her seat and grabbed the book-bag laying on the table. She hesitated for a moment, turning to her watcher. "Giles?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled, putting the books into a neat stack on the table.

She fiddled with her bag. "Is there a way you can just... you know, take the information out?"

He paused and stared at her. "I suppose. There are spells that allow one to see into a person's memories, but -"

"But what? I'm a little wiggy with magic, but I trust you to pull it off." She patted his arm reassuringly.

"While I appreciate your belief in my abilities, don't you think this option is a little extreme? Maybe you could simply record what you know in a diary-" He began, but her face abruptly changed.

"If you want to know what happened so bad, this is the only way." She interrupted him, an edge of finality in her voice.

Buffy turned on her feet and left the library, leaving her Watcher to his thoughts. Giles sighed and quietly finished putting the books away, mulling over his Slayer's change in attitude.

...

..

...

Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the movie or the TV series, nor do I own anything related.

_A/N:_ I wasn't as concerned with making the spell, so letting you know now: it's shit. Hope it's not very bothersome. One question - do you want to see multiple memories in a chapter or one per chapter? Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)

* * *

Chapter 2  


...

..

...

Giles gathered together the necessary ingredients to perform the spell that would allow him to see his Slayer's memories. The spell would make it so the memories would flow on paper, essentially becoming a story that he could read through at his leisure.

The bell that signaled lunch rang, and the silence beyond the library doors erupted in chaos. He was yet again thankful he did not have to deal with the student masses on a daily bases.

One of the doors swung open, momentarily letting in the hallway chatter, as well as a cheerful blonde. "Giles, Xander hasn't finished his test so Willow is waiting for him before she turns hers' in so he doesn't look bad." Buffy came to a stop at the table. "Is that how you guys eat salads in England?" She was looking at a bowl of herbs with a curled lip.

"Really Buffy, if we can just focus for a moment," He ignored her cry of 'I'm just teasing'. "Unless of course you changed your mind about what we talked about yesterday?"

She shook her head, and he continued. "Now, grab that rosemary and crush it up in that bowl." He gestured to one of the bundles on the table.

She did as he asked, picking it up and putting it with the other herbs already in the bowl, making sure to grind it into a thin powder. "So, what sort of spell are we pulling off?"

Giles took the bowl and handed her a book, which she noticed was blank when she opened it. "Either you're going to make me write after all, or you're gonna poof my knowledge into this book."

"A tad simplified, but for the most part, yes." He pinched the powder and sprinkled it onto Buffy's head, then did the same to himself.

"How very… Giles-like." She commented.

He ignored her in favor of reciting the incantation, wanting to get the whole thing over with before a chance to go wrong presented itself. It was a few short sentences, and when he uttered the last word the book in Buffy's hand glowed for a few short seconds before extinguishing.

Giles blinked. That was not the way the spell was supposed to work.

Buffy voiced his thoughts. "That was a little anti-climactic-"

The world around them started to shake violently, the heavy table vibrating - books tumbling from the stacks. Buffy grabbed Giles' arm, trying to steady him, when a strong smell invaded her nose. "What is that?"

The smell assaulted him as well, so strongly he could taste it. "Buffy, you grabbed the rosemary like I directed, right?

"Of course… I think?"

The commotion around them suddenly stopped, and the quiet seemed pronounced. Giles grabbed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dear lord, I knew I shouldn't have given in to this foolish plan - and casting it above the Hellmouth no less!"

"Giles!" Buffy cut him off, her tone urgent. He opened his eyes, looking at her pinched expression

They were no longer standing in the library; instead, the duo found themselves in a darkened hallway. Rows of lockers lined the walls on either side of them, and Giles looked to the far end of the hallway to the only source of light, a display case containing various trophies and ribbons.

Buffy slowly stepped across the hall, looking up at bulletin board crowded with handmade posters and flyers depicting everything from student artwork to when the next pep-rallie was. In bright yellow, outlined with blue, huge letters arched across the top of the bulletin board.

Hemery High.

"Oh my god." Her eyes traveled down the hall, automatically finding a locker, sixth one down from the geometry class. From where she stood she could make out a pink paper flower tapped to the locker.

"Oh my god." She repeated.

Giles fiddled with his glasses as his mind raced. "It appears that the spell, when performed with the wrong herb…" He put his glasses back on and stared at his slayer. "...did not bring the memories out, but rather, brought us in."

A moment later two boys in Letterman jackets thundered around the corner, laughing and elbowing each other. They passed the slayer-watcher duo, knocking over a trashcan before pushing open the double doors at the adjacent end of the hall.

Sunlight flooded the hallway, as well as the sound of dozens of voices cheering and shouting.

Giles glanced Buffy, she could see the question in his eyes. "This is... well... I guess you can say this is the last normal day of my life."

...

..

...


End file.
